Disney Academy
by pika418
Summary: Imagine a high school where the children of Disney characters can choose their path: attempt to be as normal as possible or achieve greatness. A huge friendship will soon be split in half with beliefs that Royallys were never meant to mix with Adventurous. However, something that these students don't realize it that they will have to work together to defeat the ultimate evil.
1. Before we get started

**This is not necessarily the first chapter, just me giving credit to the people who participated in the RolePlay. The actual first chapter will come after this. I'll post it tomorrow morning cause I'm exhausted. In the meantime, obsess over this epic preview!**

There are many stories in the history books. From the very beginning of time when mice roamed the land, to more modern times where us humans go through difficult times emotionally, there is a story that created all of us. Those days were filled with magical tales that most prefer to pretend never happened. Reckless decisions were made in the past that must be stopped. This new generation can't be put at risk, they're too young, they're still in high school! Very soon, a rivalry will start. The Royally House wanted to keep things going at this steady and easy pace where no threats shall enter their paths, and they can just live their lives at peace. The Adventurous House, however, wants the opposite. They want to put themselves into the spotlight and become legendary like their parents. Friendships will be tested when Prince Flynn, the leader of the Royallys, and Rose Olsen, the leader of the Adventurous, are turned against each other. And they will not stop until the neutral Princess Amber and Katy Hamada are also involved in the fight.

This is a fan fiction based off of my Disney Academy Roleplay from the Nick Boards. It will be slightly darker in tone since it's not on the Nick Boards anymore, but it will still have the memorable story elements from the roleplay, and the characters will remain the same personality-wise. It's just gonna be more serious, nothing major. And don't worry, it's comedic too, don't expect it to be boring or depressing. And now, I will credit the people who made this amazing cast!

Credit for Raven Sparrow (Captain Jack Sparrow, _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie series), Prince Draco Beast (Belle and the Beast, _Beauty and the Beast_ ), and Lucy Hatter (Mad Hatter and Alice, _Alice in Wonderland_ ) goes to darkowl1

Credit for Princess Katelyn (Aladdin and Jasmine, _Aladdin_ ), Princess Katrina (Aladdin and Jasmine, _Aladdin_ ), and Princess Emma (Snow White and Prince Charming, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ ) goes to wookie2001

Credit for Princess Lavender (Cinderella, _Cinderella_ ) and Princess Kristi (Cinderella, _Cinderella_ ) goes to iheartleo9

Credit for Tyler Pan (Peter Pan and Wendy, _Peter Pan_ ) goes to ninja34t

Credit for Toby Bone Skellington (Jack Skellington and Sally, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ ) goes to blflsttela

Credit for Princess Izabella (Merida, _Brave_ ) goes to Ixstbxy

Credit for Melancholy (Sadness, _Inside Out_ ) goes to magicstar4

Credit for Princess Alyssa (Snow White, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ ) goes to meowz123

Credit for Jack (Joy, _Inside Out_ ) goes to redruffy

Credit for Kailani (Lilo, _Lilo and Stitch_ ), Princess Harmony (Princess Ariel and Prince Eric, _The Little Mermaid_ ), and Sabrina Bell (Tinker Bell, _Peter Pan_ and _Tinker Bell_ movie series) goes to mckate

These two aren't Disney characters, I honestly have no idea why she submitted them, but I didn't want to reject her because I could tell from the way she typed she was a pretty young kid, I don't know if I'll even use these two, but I'll feel guilty if don't credit her. One is Alicea Wing, she's 11, she doesn't know her parents, she's from Ninjago, she has several different kinds of magical abilities, the other is Hanna, she's 14, and her parents are Hiccup and Astrid from the How to Train Your Dragon movies. They were created by willow1239.

And from the description, I told you about my four characters. Amber and Flynn are Rapunzel and Eugene's twins (from _Tangled_ ), Katy is Hiro's daughter (from _Big Hero 6_ ), and Rose is Will and Matt's daughter. (from _W.I.T.C.H._ )


	2. Chapter 1

**The official start! Here we go!**

Amber's POV

Another boring day in Corona, the sun was about to set. I stared out my bedroom window as the warm glow in the horizon made the sky a pinkish-orange color. "Amber! Dinner!" My brother Flynn yelled from downstairs. I was running down the steps when I tripped on something and tumbled down. Sometimes having magic hair that can never be cut isn't very fun. Only what didn't make sense was the fact that my hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, so there was no way I could have tripped over it, even though it IS almost 70 feet long! I turned around and noticed a small envelope, just sitting on the staircase. Curiosity got the best of me, and I took it. It was addressed to me. I opened it on my way down the rest of the stairs, and when I took my seat at the table, a letter flew out. Flynn snatched it. "Hey! That was addressed to me!" I shouted. He read it and burst out laughing. "You? I'm pretty sure this is a mistake! It says you accepted to some fancy private school! Obviously it's mine!" I took it from him in horror. Sure enough, I WAS accepted into a fancy private school! Why!? Mom shook her head and sighed. "Flynn, don't say that about your sister. But Amber, that's wonderful! I'm so proud!" Huh? "No mom, it's not wonderful. I didn't even register for this school! It must be some mistake!" Dad read the letter. "Oh! I see! You don't need to register. Students are randomly selected to come here from all over! Now that is some incredible luck!" Can I opt out of this? Another letter flew in through the window. It was addressed to Flynn. He opened it, and his face lit up. "I got in too!" Am I the only one who finds this the slightest bit weird? Mom jumped up. "I'm so excited! You two are gonna do great! Classes start next week, so we'd better start packing!" Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not going anywhere! The three of them went upstairs to pack up all of my belongings, and Flynn's belongings. I slid outside past the palace guards and ran to the stables. I released Maximus and climbed on top of him. I stroked his hair. "Oh Max, this is our last ride. I'm being shipped away to boarding school, where they'll teach me to be a good girl and I'll be locked up with a bunch of snobby, stuck up princesses! Let's make it a good one, boy." He seemed to understand me, so we ran off down the path, I admired all of the plants as we flew by them. Soon, I realized that Max took my words the wrong way. He was taking me away from the palace, and fast!. "Easy, boy, easy! Let's go back now. Running away isn't the answer. I should know, I did it three times already!" He started to pick up speed and I couldn't control him anymore. My hair caught onto a rose bush's thorns and I fell off. I loosened my hair and chased after the runaway horse. "Wait! If I don't get you back to the stables, my parents might make me a Disney Academy teacher!" Suddenly, the sound of his hooves trotting stopped. He sounded like he was in pain. "Max! Hang in there!" I collected my hair in my arms and found him on the ground with a small scrape above one of his legs. "You big baby! Here." I placed a piece of my hair over the cut and sang the healing incantation. Max stood up again. I climbed back on him. "Ready to go back now?" He ran back to the castle. "I'll take that as a yes!"


	3. Chapter 2

**The beginning may seem repetitive, but it picks up in Chapter 4, trust me!**

Katy's POV

I was typing away on my computer, recording my scientific research on sound waves. I was hoping I could use my findings and incorporate them into my super suit, then I could show it to Dad, he'd be impressed, and I get a one-way ticket into joining Big Hero 6! That is, if I could find a way to make my suit do something useful and not destroy buildings. "So, Baymax, do you think that I should test the suit now, or wait until I find more info?" He looked at my closet where I installed a hidden compartment to hide it with a key pad to unlock it. "I will make sure it is stable. What is the password?" I got up and ran to the keypad. "Heh, sorry, but I know how your programming works, and I'm trying to keep things on the down low until my invention is 100% complete! So, if you can just look the other way when I type in the password..." He turned around. "Thanks!" I punched in the combination, and my armor slid out. "Ok! You can look now! It's all yours!" I moved aside as the robotic healthcare companion scanned the suit. "The suit is unstable." What? I poked it, and it fell apart. "I don't get it, there has to be something more to this construction business. I've gotta find out what it is!" I bet you're wondering why I'm so desperate to be a superhero. Here's the thing. My dad is extremely overprotective. I'm an only child, I lost my mother when I was very young and I have no idea who she is or what happened to her, and to top it all off, my family history is really rough. I never met my grandparents or my Uncle Tadashi, Great Aunt Cass is the only remaining link to the past. I depend on her to tell me about my identity, but I never see her anymore. She left San Fransokyo a few years ago. Dad won't tell me anything, and he won't even let his friends who live with us tell me anything. I have been able to squeeze some information out of Baymax, but that's about it. I just don't understand why Dad won't let me join him on missions. He started saving lives when he was 14, I'm 15! I'm not totally helpless either. I inherited his vast knowledge and martial arts skills. What is he so afraid of? I noticed that I got an email from some boarding school. Usually I ignore those messages. I was home schooled. I went to public school until 3rd grade, then I was taken out because I was ahead of my class, but my social skills were behind, so it just wasn't working anymore. Something about the name of the school, Disney Academy, compelled me, and a force in me told me to open it, so I did. After reading it over, I thought it was some kind of prank. What kind of school selects their students randomly without telling anyone, then tells them they have mandatory classes? The letter also said something about a plane ticket, but there was no link to a travel site. Instead, a physical plane ticket flew in through my window. "Just a coincidence. There is no way that..." I flipped the ticket over, and my name, Katy Hamada, was written in red pen neatly on the back. "This is freaky! Baymax, do you think you can scan this ticket?" He walked over and scanned it. "The ticket comes from Disney Academy, and your name was written by a woman named..." I shushed him. Someone was coming upstairs. I hid my suit. "Ok, Baymax?" I whispered. "Whoever's coming, don't tell them about any of this!" The person knocked on the door. "Katy, you in there?" Oh, it was just Gogo! "Yes! I'm here! You can come in!" She opened the door. "So, I was just gliding around on my wheels when this letter addressed to you flew into my hands. Your dad seemed excited about it." I opened it, and sure enough, it was the same letter I got in the email with another plane ticket. The only difference was the second ticket had something different written on the back. "Just in case you didn't get the first one." Gogo read it with confusion. "Oh, prep school? You aren't gonna go, are you?" I shook my head. "No way! Well, it says mandatory classes, but I think it's just a prank. I don't know who would do this though." Gogo looked out the window. "No kids in sight. I know who did this. FRED! GET UP HERE!" Fred ran upstairs out of breath. "What did I do this time?" I handed Gogo the letter. "This look familiar?" He read it over. "No, but man! I would HATE to get accepted into this school!" Maybe this was for real. I took the letter back, thinking over my future in horror. "If Fred didn't send this, then that means this could be a real school with my name on the class list!" Dad came running upstairs. "Yay! You got it!" Huh? "You knew about this?" He pulled a third letter out of his pocket. "I'm so proud of you! This is really exciting!" No it isn't! Gogo winked at me. "Hey, Hiro, can I talk to you in the hallway for just a second?" They both walked out my bedroom door and closed it. Fred and I jumped from the loud slam outside. "He's gonna get it!" I laughed, but I felt awful on the inside. Would I seriously have to leave my home, my dad, and my friends that I've come to know as family?


	4. Chapter 3

**I was having internet problems yesterday, but it's all good now! Finally, let's bring in Rose's intro, and then we can actually get to the story! (Note, if you're planning on watching the W.I.T.C.H. tv series and you don't want spoilers, my story probably isn't for you. I originally had a lot of different parents that I was going to have Rose descend from, and I was avoiding W.I.T.C.H. because it's an obscure cartoon from Disney Channel in the early 2000s. Rose went through a lot of changes! At first, she didn't even exist, but I decided I needed a forth girl who has leader qualities, a bit spunky and a hint of girly girl, a cute and lovable redhead with a pixie cut. When you think red hair and Disney character, your mind immediately goes to Ariel and Prince Eric, but I didn't want her to be a princess. Then I thought maybe Anna and Kristoff's daughter, but I figured someone was going to make a Frozen character, so I stayed out of that field, and once again, princess. Then I thought Hercules and Meg, but I preferred that teachers in the school didn't have kids, since I made Hercules a teacher. Then W.I.T.C.H. came to mind. I thought it might be a pretty cool idea, since Tangled was inspired by the fairy tale Rapunzel, so I had two fairy tale characters. Then I had one character who's movie, Big Hero 6, was inspired by a Marvel comic. The W.I.T.C.H. tv series was inspired by an Italian comic series of the same name, so making her Will Vandom and Matt Olsen's daughter was the perfect way to balance out the classic fantasy and the more modern sci-fi.)**

Rose's POV

I was walking home from school that day. It was hard to concentrate in my classes now that mom and dad let me in on a huge secret. It was my 12th birthday yesterday, and they had given me a necklace that had a large, round, pink jewel hanging from it. After all of my friends left, they took me to their bedroom. Mom explained to me that my birthday gift was no ordinary necklace, but it was the Heart of Kandrakar, a far away planet. This jewel contains a special power that is given to five girls in each passing generation. There is a council on Kandrakar that chooses each Guardian, Keeper of the Heart, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. My mom was the Keeper, and eventually, the Keeper gets her own element, Quintessence, but she has to earn it through heroic and brave actions. The other Guardians also get special power-ups. Water gets mind control, Fire gets telepathic communication, Earth gets telekinesis, and Air gets invisibility. Now, the council has chosen me to be the next Keeper. It is my job to find to other four Guardians and unite them using the Heart. It contains the ability to give us enhanced height, strength, magical powers, we get cool outfits and fairy wings, and uh, womanly bodies. Yeah. And dad, he's one of the Regents of Earth. At first, I thought they were just joking around. Then I saw dad transform and I almost fainted. His hair got longer and was in dreadlocks. He was wearing a golden mask and had black feathered wings. His outfit had changed into clothing that looked like it's been around since ancient times. A long black tail, like a lizard's tail, had grown from his body. I backed away slowly. "Wha-What's happening?" He came closer. "Don't be afraid, Rose. We're the good guys. And you will be too, very soon." Mom pointed to the necklace. "Trust us, you may not know this, but we've saved entire planets. Earth, Meridian, Kandrakar, Zamballa, and Aridia." I breathed heavily. "If you saved those worlds, then why do you need me?" She hung her head and sighed. "My time as a Guardian is done. I still have my powers, but they've weakened now that I'm an adult. The universe needs younger heroes, and it chose you and four other girls, but you have to find them. First, I need you to calm yourself, and say 'Guardian Unite.'" After I calmed down, I looked at my parents, and reluctantly did as I was told. "Guardian Unite." I rose into the air, and an orb of energy absorbed me. I spun around inside it, and just as mom said, I transformed. "Ok, the major growth spurt is weird enough, but what was that you said about wings?" My question was answered when two out of control wings lifted me up to the ceiling and continuously smashed my body against it. "How. Ow! Do. Ow! I. Ow! Stop. Ow! These. Ow! Things? OW!" I clutched the jewel in my palm, and it started to glow, and then i changed back to normal and landed face first on the floor. "Ow."

With that on my mind, I was a bit tense. A gust of wind blew a piece of paper on my face. I slapped it off, and realized it was an envelope. I decided to see if I could find the mailman so he could give this letter to the right address. I noticed that the letter was addressed to me, from some school called Disney Academy. The Heart started glowing like crazy. "Ok! Ok! I'll get this home as soon as possible! You don't need to nag me!" I entered my house and saw my parents with some unfamiliar women and an odd little green creature. Mom twirled over. Yes. She twirled. Since when does she act all peppy? "Congrats on getting into Disney Academy! I'd like you to meet the former Guardians!" How did she know about Disney Academy? I didn't even know about it! Unless it's some magic school on another planet that she signed me up for without telling me! A Spanish girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward. "I'm Irma, the Guardian of Water. I've heard so much about you! Even though we aren't related, you totally take after me!" She did a little trick with a glass of water on the table, making it rise out of the cup and go back in without spilling. An African American girl who had short dark blue hair, brown eyes, and glasses was next to introduce herself. "I'm Taranee, Guardian of Fire! Not gonna do anything for you right now, so you'll just have to take my word for it!" The third girl was Chinese, she had very long black hair in pigtails and brown eyes. "I'm Hay Lin, and my element is Air!" She made a breeze from an open window knock over a flower pot on the table. Dad glared at her. "Sorry! I'll replace it!" The fourth girl had red hair, green eyes, and freckles. "My name is Cassidy, I'm also a Water Guardian from the past. It's kind of a long story!" The green creature (who was now eating out of the garbage) poked it's head out and walked over. "Blunk is happy to meet new girl! Blunk has been waiting long time for new Guardians!" I waved at the gross yet cute alien. "Wait, what about the Guardian of Earth? Is she here?" My parents exchanged concerned glances with their friends. Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "There's something you need to know about Cornelia. With each new generation of Guardians, there is always a betrayal. Cassidy is from two generations ago, but one of her old friends, Nerissa, became power mad and killed her when she was a teenager. Nerissa tried to reunite the Guardians of her time, but she brainwashed them and they used their powers for evil. The four, Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, and Kadma, were freed from the spell, and our Water Guardian standing right here came back from the dead, free to pick up her life where she left off. Cornelia was the last Earth Guardian, and she followed in Nerissa's footsteps. She believed that she was stronger than all of us. When you were born, she became angry. Cornelia knew that I would pass the Heart on to you, and she would lose most of her powers. She tried to kill me, but luckily she failed and was locked up in Meridian's dungeons. But like every villain locked up in there, she will break free, and she will go after you, Rose. That's why it's important for you to find the Guardians. And my instincts say that the other four girls are in this Disney Academy school. Plus, you'll become a child genius there!" Just when I thought her pep was gone, it comes back. "We'd better start packing right away!" But I'm just fine at Sheffield Institute! Oh whatever! There's no winning.

 **This was a long one. Not many people know that much about W.I.T.C.H., so I just used this to sum up stuff about the series that's gonna be important in the story for people who don't feel like binge watching it on YouTube. But seriously, it's worth checking out. it's action packed, it's funny, and it's got winged girls fighting evil sorcerers and alien creatures!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! (finally) Sorry for the delay! I had a major project for school to work on over spring break, and then I started rewriting my Club Penguin fan fiction, and I kind of forgot to update this and my Winx fan fic, so I'm gonna get on that. Probably won't be an update tomorrow because I'm going to a water park for my friend's birthday, but if I'm not too exhausted tomorrow morning or tomorrow night, I might update.**

Flynn's POV

Starting at a new school isn't the easiest thing in the world, even for me. Amber and I always had a private tutor, so it would be really weird for us to go to a boarding school with other kids. Principal Hale was holding a student meeting in the center of the building. I looked around me, and I was surprised by what I saw. It wasn't just princes and princesses, but there were so many other strange characters! I saw a pirate, a girl with an odd hat, a skeleton, a sad blue glowing girl, a happy yellow glowing boy, and some ordinary looking students. Principal Hale took the stage. She was a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Attention students! I am Principal Hale! It is time for another great year here at Disney Academy! I know all of you have potential to do great things, and when you get to your assigned dorms, you'll know it! More instructions from your amazing teachers will come soon, but first, I must explain houses. There are two houses at Disney Academy. Royally is a house for students who are young rulers-in-training, and come from a long family line of kings and queens. Adventurous is a house for students who descended from adventure-seekers, those who went on dangerous missions and quests to achieve a certain goal, but have no royal blood in them. Once you get to your houses, you will learn more about the meanings behind them! You already know which house you are in, so look for your name outside any of the doors, and meet your roommate! Classes start first thing tomorrow, so take this time to settle in! I can tell, this is going to be a wonderful school year!" She stepped down from the stage. I was going to find my room, when I bumped into someone and we both fell over.

It was a girl with glasses. She was wearing a lavender hoodie and blue jeans. The hood covered most of her hair, so I couldn't tell what her natural color was, but pale blue bangs peeked out from her hood. So basically, she was the human definition of adorable! We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then I finally spoke. "Oh! Um, hi! My name is Flynn. Prince Flynn of Corona." She smiled. "My name is Katy. Nerd Katy of San Fransokyo!" We both laughed. I noticed she dropped a couple of books on the floor. I picked them up and handed them to her. " _Robotics Master: Volume 3_ and _The Mysteries of Sound._ Wow! You really are a nerd! Ooh! Sorry! That came out wrong! Here!" She didn't seem upset. "It's fine, I'm not easily offended. Nerd is actually sort of a compliment to me, anyway!" Ok, this girl was sweet, funny, and she can handle my teasing like nothing! "Well, I've gotta go. See you around, Flynn." Katy walked away, obviously charmed. I headed for my dorm filled with confidence, first day of school and the ladies are already all over me! I found my room, I was sharing it with Prince Draco, a boy my age. He's a really great guy, and we were able to connect with each other pretty quickly. My life up this point had been, on paper, perfect! And then that moment ended. Principal Hale made a special announcement that only broadcasted into Royally territory, basically explaining our rules. It was fine at first, until she reached the end of her speech. "The most important reason we have houses is something that I must unfortunately bring up every year. We always have a competition to see who can rack up the most house points, and the winning house is granted great rewards. However, the Adventurous house tends to have a dark side. They cheat, and they even sabotage their opponents. Be careful of them, and avoid them at all costs. They may seem like friends at first, or maybe even your true love, but don't fall for it. This happens every year and I'm trying to make sure things don't get messy. If necessary, defend your territory, and make sure that every point scored is earned the way it is supposed to be earned, good grades, good behavior, and good leadership." I turned to Draco. "Can you believe that?" He nodded. "I know, I can't believe I made friends with those jerks." Huh? "You don't seriously believe that just because some kids in the past acted like that, our classmates now would do something bad, right?" He shrugged and sighed. "She is our Principal, so she would never lie to us. I'm sure she must've heard some funny business over on their turf. I mean, yeah, I'd hate to believe that Raven and Lucy are bad news, but we should probably take her word for it!" I guess he does have a point. Principal Hale wouldn't lie to us, but still, that doesn't mean that the Adventurous kids are gonna plot against us! I mean, there's no possible way that Katy would be a part of this! Unless she's pulling an innocent act, while she's secretly using those books to build a gigantic sound wave powered robot to crush us all, but that's pretty unlikely! I hope.


	6. Chapter 5

Amber's POV

So, our principal just put a limit on our socialization. Do I care? No. I'll talk to whoever I wanna talk to. My first day of public school and I already don't care about defending my class title. I guess that reflects me in a negative way as a person and princess, but honestly, I didn't choose this life, nor did I choose this school. My overall attitude is nothing to be proud of, but hey, anyone with my life right now would be pretty bummed. Anyways, I met my roommate, Princess Katelyn. She seemed nice, and I could definitely relate to her. (Looks like I'm not the only princess around here who isn't in love with her position. And get this: she has a twin too! Only she has an identical twin sister named Katrina.) Her only flaw is that she supports Principal Hale's messed up speech. I don't know, something about it gave me the major chills! Fingers crossed she doesn't start punishing us for speaking to Adventurous students! I was on my way to the girls bathroom when someone ran past me really fast. At the end of the hallway, I saw a younger girl mouth sorry to me before running off. I didn't get a good look at her, but she had a pixie cut and a T-shirt. I don't know of any kingdom that would allow a princess to dress so casually, so I figured she was probably from Adventurous. Maybe there IS discipline for talking to the supposedly dangerous competition! Still, she didn't seem to have purposely run into me. She looked scared, almost. I noticed the girl dropped a flyer when she ran by. I picked it up and read it aloud. "Karaoke Christmas Party, December 23. Party Committee sign-ups outside of room 120 (A.K.A. the Party Room)" This sounded interesting! I wanted to sign up, and, most of all sing! Then, a force in me took over, and I started singing. Specifically, the Healing Incantation. In the middle of school. Yeah. Freaky poster hypnosis.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power..." Flynn slapped his hand over my mouth and dragged me by the ear to a corner. "Are you nuts!? You can't sing that in school! If people find out about your powers, then some crazy old lady who wants to live forever young and beautiful will kidnap you in your sleep and lock you in a tower until some thief rescues you 18 years later!" Specific much? "Flynn, I just, I don't know what came over me. It was so weird. I saw this flyer, and all of a sudden I just...shine. Make the clock reverse..." He stopped me again. "Quit looking at it! Something is going on here. First that announcement, and now this. We should get to room 120 and see what's going on." He ripped up the paper and threw out the pieces. I stopped getting the urge to sing. When we got downstairs, there were several other students in the room. One of them being the girl who dropped the flyer. I told Flynn that I got the flyer from her when she dropped it, and he went to confront her. "So, kid, you think it's funny to mess with my sister's brain?" She hung her head in regret. "I'm sorry. I was trying to get rid of it. I didn't think she would be affected by it. Honest." I felt bad for her, even though Principal Hale said not to give in, she's only 12! "Hi, I think we got off on a bad start. I'm Amber." She smiled. "I'm Rose. Welcome to the Party Committee. That flyer was laced with the same magic energy that created the Horn of Hypnos. It seems to only work on magical beings though." I had no idea what she just said, but I think I'm busted! "Yes Amber, I know about your healing powers. I know all about magic. My parents put me through a serious training session before coming here so I can carry out my mission. I can sense magical energy, and there's more of it than you think here! I'm one of the sources, but that's a long story for another time. Here in this club, we disobey the whole "competitive" rules, and everyone works hand in hand to create happy memories that last forever!" A boy with glowing yellow skin and blue hair joined in on our conversation. "That's kind of my specialty! That's why I joined!" Ok, time for an internal debate. Do I ask this kid who he is, or WHAT he is? He saw the strange expressions Flynn, Rose, and I were wearing. "Oh! I'm Jack, and I was born a week ago inside the mind of the cutest little baby boy you'll ever meet! He's also named Jack! So there's this scientist who lives next door, and he was doing an experiment that would extract emotions out of the human brain to learn more about what makes people tick, because you guys don't really know much about us! And the reason he did this experiment on a baby is because if he did it on an adult, they would be without certain necessary emotions and their life would go tumbling downhill! Although, right now junior isn't the happiest baby, he's disgusted, angry, and afraid of the world since I was taken out here along with my not-so-happy partner, Melancholy. And did you guys know that the daughter of the very scientist goes to school here? She's right over there! Hi Katy, Raven, Lucy, Izabella, and Draco!" Wow, ok...that was weird! Flynn walked over to hyper happy emotion boy's science girl. They talked for a while, and when they were done, I had to get in on the gossip! "You like her, don't you?" He sighed. "Maybe." I laughed. "Weird, I thought you were only interested in Royallys!" He stared at her. "Name one Royally who dyes her bangs blue and builds robots." Oh, I am so teasing him about this every day!


	7. Chapter 6

Katy's POV

The Party Committee sat in a circle as Rose led our discussion. "We already know that the Christmas party will have an open mic on the stage, but what else should we have?" A girl from Adventurous, Lucy, raised her hand high in the air. "We definitely need to have tea!" Rose jotted tea down on her notepad. "I like it. What else should we serve?" A bunch of hands went up. I heard a variety of desserts, but not the one I had in mind. Rose wrote down all of the suggestions. "Ok, anything else before we move on from food?" I raised my hand forcefully. Rose nodded. "Uh, I was thinking, may-maybe we could have gummy bears?" I expected humiliation, but instead, everyone smiled. Rose wrote it down. "Excellent choice, thinking outside of the box!" Yes! "Next up, decorations! Who wants to be in charge?" Right when she asked that, a skeletal boy ran in. "Is it too late to sign up?" Rose shook her head. He jumped in the air, filled with excitement. "Great! I have tons of ideas along the lines of decorations! I mean, I've never actually seen Christmas Town, but dad told me all about it! So, I was thinking a huge statue depicting Sandy Claws in all his glory!" We all stared at him in confusion. "You know, the lobster man who brings presents?" Huh? Ok, first dad doesn't tell me he's been experimenting on Riley Anderson's child, and one of his test subjects is my classmate, now a skeleton from Halloween Town who seems to think Santa Claus is some sort of lobster thinks we're the crazy ones? What's next? Rose is a fairy and Amber's hair has a mind of it's own? Can I be excused for the rest of my life? "Ok, maybe things back at home are a little different than they are here! I'm Toby, by the way." Rose nodded. "How about I separate everyone into groups for completing certain jobs? Let's see here, Raven, Jack, Toby, and I will work on decorating. Lucy, Flynn, Izabella, and Amber will work on snacks. Katy, you have the most important job of all. I hear you're pretty good when it comes to tech. I need you to DJ!" Me? I don't know anything about being a DJ! I mean, sure, I know about sound and technology, but getting up in front of everyone is so out of character for me!

I was thinking of a name to go by at the party so I would feel less like my awkward self and more like the cool DJ Rose expected me to be. I considered going by the nickname Fred gave me, Sonic Boom, but that was the alter ego I planned to use when I could convince dad to let me be a superhero. "Let's see, what do celebrities do to alter their names to match their totally fake personalities?" I messed around with my name, Katy Rikona Hamada, and eventually, I came up with the perfect name that made me feel out of my usual self! DJ KT! I was about to tell the others, when the loudspeaker turned on. I hoped Principal Hale wouldn't nag us not to socialize with the "wicked evil Royallys." Instead, it was our school secretary. "Princess Amber and Rose Olsen, please report to the principal's office!" What could those two possibly be in trouble for? Amber was about to wak to the office, but Rose stopped her. "Wait, I have a bad feeling about this. Quick, jump out the window and run like you're being paid for it!" Amber kept going. "Relax, it's not that bad. You get used to punishments after a while. We'll be in and out of there like it's nothing! Besides, I don't even know what we did wrong, so just play stupid if you want it to be less harsh!" Rose had a worried look in her eyes. "No, it's not that I'm afraid of getting in trouble, I sense danger in that room, we shouldn't go." The secretary came on the loudspeaker, sounding louder and angrier this time. The two whispered to each other, then walked to the office together, holding back their fears. About a minute later, the secretary came on again. "Katy Hamada, please report to the principal's office!" Why did they have to drag me into this? I nervously walked to the principal's office. Flynn followed me. "Hold up, you're not going there alone. I got a concerning text from Amber, look." He showed me his phone, and the message read "One Guardian of the Veil down, four more to go." What was she talking about? Flynn put his phone away. "I have no idea what it means, but I think it has to do with you. I don't trust that girl, Rose. So, I'm coming with you." I shook my head. "I appreciate it, really. But this is my battle, and I'm not dragging you into this. Don't worry about me, as soon as I find out what's going on, I'll be right back here." He seemed slightly hurt that I wouldn't let him come. "Hey, you know I won't leave your side until you're satisfied with your care. The few short minutes I'll be away, it'll be like I'm right here." At that moment, I left for Principal Hale's office, hoping that this whole thing was some sort of practical joke.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! The past 3 weeks have been chaos, and I was having problems logging in on my phone, and my computer's really slow so I try not to depend on it. Luckily, I should be getting a laptop soon so I'll be able to write anywhere in the house without any issues. (For the record, my computer just froze while I was in the middle of typing that last sentence. True story!) I decided to come back with Disney Academy since I don't totally remember where I was going with my other two stories, but this chapter was in the original roleplay, and it was a pretty important event, so this would be a good place to pick things up! On to the story!**

Rose's POV

I woke up in the strangest place. For a few minutes, I had no memory of anything, then it all started to come back. _I am Rose Olsen, age 12. I go to Disney Academy. My parents are Wilma and Matthew Olsen. I just discovered that I'm a Guardian, Keeper of the Heart. I made 3 new friends, Amber, Flynn, and Katy. I'm the president of the Party Committee. Amber and I were called down to the principal's office. Katy came with us. When we got there, I was blinded by a flash of light, now I'm here._ I stood up and walked around, the room had no ceiling, no floor, no walls. I looked down, and sure enough, I was hovering. All I could see around me was this pink substance that lit up when I touched it. Wherever I was, Katy and Amber had to be here too. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I kept searching through whatever planet I was transported , something odd happened. I bumped into a wall, but there was nothing in front of me but the pink substance. I tried to wipe it away with my hands, but it continued to glow at my touch and bunch together again. I pressed my face against the invisible wall and tried to see what was behind it. The image I saw was blurry, but once I recognized it as the hallways of my school, it became clear. The halls moved past me, as if I were walking through them, even though I was standing still. I pushed on the wall as hard as I could. To my surprise, I managed to move it slightly. I remembered what mom told me before I came to this school. "In Guardian form, you not only grow wings, but you become an older and stronger version of yourself. Eventually, there's even a way for you to get that body without the wings or the goofy outfit!" That was what I needed to do! If I could transform, then I could push down this barrier and get out of here! I reached for my necklace, but nothing was there. I pinched myself, hoping this was just another twisted nightmare, but it was reality.

I turned around and walked, I was faced with another wall. When I looked out this side, however, instead of my school, I saw Katy walking. Next to her was Amber, and both of them had huge pitch black eyes. At first I thought we were all in comas, and I was mentally trapped while my unconscious body walked the halls with their also unconscious bodies. That makes no sense, forget that last sentence. Anyway, another thought came to mind. The Heart of Kandrakar was gone. It was a round pink jewel that glowed when I touched it. I was in a round pink dimension filled with magic cloud things that glowed. I was inside the Heart of Kandrakar! In front of me was the school, behind me was a dazed Katy. That could only mean that someone brainwashed Amber and Katy, then trapped me in here, then gave Katy the necklace! Now that I knew where I was,i had to figure how to get out without the Heart. When I'm terrified, I tend to make bad decisions. This was yet another one of those moments. I rammed my head into the walls. I jumped up and down. Kicked, punched, shoved, and threw myself in all directions to try and make an impact on the Heart. An oddly familiar voice entered my head. _**Rose? It's Taranee. Are you okay? I'm picking strange activity.**_ _Taranee? Well, I'm not great, but I'm alive. I think I got sucked into the Heart, and my friends have been brainwashed or something. What's going on?_ _ **When things like this are happening, an enemy is always near. The only way to get you out is by breaking the Heart, but that would take away your powers forever and possibly kill you.**_ _There's got to be another way!_ _ **I know something else that might work, but you don't have Quintessence yet. I'll tell the others what's going on. Maybe we can get the elders on Kandrakar to make an exception.**_ _Alright, please hurry! I have a really bad feeling about this!_ ** _Why? Do you think something bad's gonna happen?_** _That, and the fact that I'm getting motion sickness!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Yep, I'm finally back! I got a little too involved in Big Hero Miraculous. Here's the deal: I'm gonna finish up Disney Academy, the sequel is still happening. A Human in Magix is cancelled, I still need to make the announcement on the story, and Roofhowse and Skip I may or may not continue, I'm still deciding. There's no need to worry, I'm gonna keep these characters alive because many of my online friends who I lost touch with and may never communicate with again made these amazing characters, and I want them to live on. I will probably keep the Club Penguin series going because one of the main characters who is introduced in one of the later stories in the series was actually created by redruffy, who, if you remember, made Jack, the son of Joy from Inside Out. Anyway, let's get to the story!**

Flynn's POV

I waited impatiently for the girls to return. When they did, however, Rose didn't come back. Amber and Katy walked in slowly, in unison, something was very wrong. "How'd it go?" No response from either of them. Izabella approached Amber. "Her eyes, they're all black." Lucy pulled Katy aside. "So are Katy's. And why is she wearing Rose's necklace?" I looked at the necklace and it almost blinded me with light. "I don't like this thing. Where is Rose, anyway?" The jewel started moving on it's own, I backed away slowly. "Any ideas?" Jack shook his head. "I'm still pretty new at life, so I have no idea what's even happening." Toby looked through his backpack. "I might have something for this." I went to my backpack and pulled out a frying pan. "If all else fails, this never does." Draco gave me a confused look. "A frying pan?" I held it behind me. "You wouldn't believe how many situations this got me out of." I walked towards Katy with the frying pan, Lucy blocked my path. "Wait, Flynn, I don't think you should do that, that jewel, I think it's alive!" Raven looked at the glowing pink orb. "Lucy, jewels aren't living creatures. I know you're mad crazy, but even that's pretty obvious!" The jewel started to swing around in circles, sparks of electricity burst out of it. "That's it, it wants to kill us, I'm smashing that thing!" I grabbed the chain and held it away from zombie Katy and swung my frying pan. Before it even came into contact with the strange orb, a huge explosion of electricity flew out of the top and took the shape of a woman. She circled the room and then collapsed on the ground, and she turned into a fairy with short red hair. She grasped the railing on the wall and stood up. "Flynn, was that really necessary? Man, I didn't know that spell took so much energy!" The fairy knew me? "Who are you? What did you do to my sister and friend?" She walked towards me. "Oh, you must not recognize me in Guardian form, hold on, I can explain. Where's the Heart of Kandrakar?" Rose's necklace started glowing. "Oh right, Katy still has it. Let me just change everything back to normal" The fairy put on the necklace and shot energy of some sort at the girls, then she held out her hand, the Heart glowed and hovered above it, and she transformed back into Rose. "Whoa, wait, what? Rose?" Amber and Katy woke up confused. "Amber, I told you we shouldn't have gone to the principal's office! Whoa, how'd we get back here?" Rose sighed in relief. "Good, it worked, I was so worried! Anyway, I have to tell you all something." This felt like the perfect time to leave. Whatever all this was, I wanted no part of it. "Yeah, your secret's safe with me, but really, I've seen enough horrors for one day. Bye everyone." I walked out alone. Maybe Principal Hale was right. I really don't trust Rose. She probably trapped herself in that Heart of Whatever on purpose just to cover up the fact that she cast that weird zombie spell on Amber and Katy. The question is, why? Why would she go after them specifically? I swear that girl has everybody under her spell. She thinks she can just get away with it because she's some sort of child genius that can go through puberty at will, but I'm not falling for it!


	10. Chapter 9

Amber's POV

I had no idea what happened, all I remembered was going to the principal's office. There was a bright light, and we were all transported back here. Rose explained that she is a Guardian of the Veil, a girl chosen to protect the living worlds of our universe. Apparently, there are four others, each with an elemental power, and her jewel, the Heart of Kandrakar, can turn them into Guardians. However, whatever happened upstairs somehow trapped her with the Heart, and Katy and I were being controlled by someone. All I know is, if I get called down to the office again, I'm making a run for it! "Well, now that that nightmare's over, let's get back to business. I'll go drag my brother back in here, let me know what ideas you come up with while I'm gone, this may take a while. He's afraid of everything." I walked out and cautiously navigated the halls, avoiding teachers at all costs. Keeping quiet and moving stealthily, I managed to...fall on my face. Stupid magic hair. I stood up, and someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the janitor's closet, it was Flynn. He closed the door and placed a broom in front of it. "Why did you...?" Flynn held his finger in front of my lips. "Quiet! I don't want anybody hearing us! I need to tell you something really important." Normally I'd brush it off, but there was a seriousness in his tone that he didn't normally have. "What's wrong?" He cracked the door open and peeked out to make sure no one was outside. "Rose is out to get us." Huh? "No, she's just a sweet girl who's misunderstood. Do you even have proof that she's after us?" Flynn pulled out his phone. "You texted me this message, but it wasn't you, it was Rose using your phone, I'm sure of it, and it's not just us she's targeting, all of the Royallys! Principal Hale was right, they're bad news!" How many times was he dropped as a baby again? "Dude, you've lost it, I'm going back to the Party Committee. When you decide to stop accusing people of things, you're welcome to come back. And even if we were to set up an investigation, you can't just eliminate all of the Royallys! Literally, whatever happened, even I would be considered a suspect. Not that I actually did anything wrong, but still." I walked back to the Party Committee meeting. "Bad news, everyone, Flynn chickened out on us." Rose sat down at the table. "Maybe we're better off. Anyway, let's get back on track. We need decorations, I'm thinking colored lights, a Christmas tree, any other ideas?" From there we all discussed what would go on at the party, but I barely remember any of it. I was too concerned with Flynn. Why was he acting so weird? The bell rang and it was time for history class. I had to confront him again there, figure out what was wrong. Unfortunately, we had assigned seating. What was even weirder was the room's color scheme. The left half was blue, the other half was red. My seat was on the blue side, front row center along with a boy named Tyler. I took my seat, and a group of Adventurous kids from the Party Committee walked in together, one of them being Rose. I smiled and waved at them, but all of them immediately looked away, pretending they didn't see me. Group after group came in, all of them either entirely Royally or entirely Adventurous, even Katy was clinging to the glowing blue girl who always looked depressed. Where was he? Luckily, Katelyn was behind me. "Have you seen Flynn anywhere?" She shook her head. "No, try asking Draco, they are roommates, after all! I'll check with Katrina, maybe it takes a twin to find a twin!" I found Draco at the back of the room chatting with two princesses. "Hi Draco, have you seen Flynn anywhere?" Before he could answer, one of the girls jumped in. "You mean that super cute guy? Haven't seen him. You're his sister, right? If you find him, tell him Emma says hi!" Ok? The other Royally girl nudged her. "Oh, and tell him Harmony says hi too!" Sure? First day of school and my brother already has fans. Typical. Finally Emma was done talking and Draco could answer. "Actually I did see Flynn pretty recently. He seemed upset about something. He was outside the cafeteria." What's gotten into him? "Thanks, I'm gonna go drag him to class." I got a pass from the teacher and went looking for him. "Flynn, if you're anywhere out here, I wanna talk to you!" No response. "Two princess chicks are hitting on you!" Flynn came running. "Who's hitting on me?" Yeah, he cares more about his reputation with the ladies than his concerned sister. "Why aren't you in history class?" He hung his head. "I can't face the Adventurous kids, especially not Rose. Th truth is, I'm scared of what they plan to do to us. Let's face it, whatever happened in Principal's Hale's office was magical. You saw her as a fairy, and she even explained herself. She just left out one important fact: she trapped herself in the Heart to mislead you and make you think she's innocent! I'm just trying to protect you from her, she gives me this odd vibe and I know her friends are in on it. I mean, they're so weird! The emotion people, the skeleton boy, the pirate, the mad girl with the hat, none of them are just normal people!" I tried to hold back my tears. "Normal people? Then what does that make me? My healing powers are far from normal! And I'm sure that those Royally students have just as many dirty secrets as the Adventurous kids! One of those girls who likes you could be a mermaid, for crying out loud! And what about Katy? You've been going on about her all day, and she's with Adventurous. Don't give me that 'normal' excuse, either! Because guess what? She isn't normal, and neither are you! You can try and deny it all you want, but it's time you've faced reality and left your fantasy world. You think everything is gonna go your way because you're the heir, but even our parents had a rocky path to reach their status! If they had never met, Corona would have eventually fallen without someone to rule the kingdom. Back then, the whole future of our home was riding on the return of the princess." I went back to class without Flynn, enraged. How could he say that about me? About anyone? I'm sick and tired of this whole Royally power thing. I'm switching sides!


	11. Chapter 10

Katy's POV

"Alright students, let's begin class! My name is..." Rose interrupted. "Oh my gosh! You're Hercules!" Whoa, really? He seemed shocked to hear that name. "Well, yes, I am Hercules, or I was, a long time ago. Now I'm your history teacher, and those days are history." Ok, curiosity was driving me crazy! A bunch of kids jumped in. "Do you really have super strength?""Were you scared when you had to fight all of those titans?""What is everyone talking about?" He sighed and sat down at his desk. "You know what? Why even bother teaching anything on the first day of school? We'll start chapter 1 tomorrow. I'll just take attendance and we can get this class over with."

"Katelyn and Katrina?" "We're here!"

"Jack and Melancholy?" "I'm here!" "Yeah, me too."

"Draco?" "Here!"

"Sabrina?" *bell sounds* "Huh?" Tyler raised his hand. "She's here! It's ok, it took me a while to understand pixies."

"Emma and Alyssa?" "Present!"

"Lavender and Kristi?" "Yep!"

"Amber and Flynn?" "I'm here, Flynn's in the building, but he's a drama queen, and a no-show, and he's..."

"Moving along. Harmony?" "I'm here!"

"Katy?" "...Oh, me? Yes, I'm present."

"Lucy?" "Right here!"

"Kailani?" "Here!"

"Izabella?" "Macaroni Salad!"

"I'll take that as a yes. I know Tyler's here. Next up is...Rose?" "Hi!"

"Toby?" "Present!"

"And...Raven?" "Yes, I'm here!"

"Perfect attendance, except for Flynn. Where could he be? Melancholy cried to herself. "We almost had a full class, but Flynn skipped, it's so sad." I always felt so bad for her, the girl was always sad, then again, she literally IS sadness, so she can't really feel another way. "Hey, it's ok, crying is a natural response to pain. I'm Katy, I've already talked to your brother...actually I'm not sure if you're related or not since you're more of a brain cell than a person." She started crying again. "No no no! Wait! I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Let's start over, I'm Katy." She stopped crying. "Melancholy. But my friends call me Melanie. If I had friends, that is." I scooted closer. "What about Jack?" She sighed and stared at he feet. "He's more of a coworker. Besides, he never seems to understand me." The poor thing, I mean, girl. "Well I do. It's ok, just let it all out, I mean, it's your thing, it's what you do, what makes you, you!" Melanie dried her tears. I decided to start up a new topic to keep things calm. "So, who's your roommate? Mine's Raven, she's sitting over there." She looked around the room and pointed to Izabella. "She's my roommate, I don't know if you've met her." Izabella? "Wait, isn't she a princess? Why is she in Adventurous?" Melanie explained how before the school year began her mom called the school and requested her placement in Adventurous instead of Royally. "Then...how is Amber talking to her without being scolded? The last time I talked to a Royally, I was called down to the office and became a freakish zombie!" Melanie watched them. "Didn't you hear? Amber requested to switch houses. Everyone's been giving her a hard time, it's so sad." Why would Amber switch? I had to find out what was going on. I walked over to them. "Hey guys! So, Amber, I heard you switched." She sighed. "And let me guess: you think I'm disgusting and no longer have interest in being my friend, nor did you have any to begin with." Wow, harsh. "I don't think you're disgusting, but why switch to Adventurous? I mean, what's the problem with Royally?" Izabella looked over at them angrily. "They're preppy, they think they're better than us, and worst of all, they all suddenly decided that we're the bad guys. Even Flynn turned his back on Amber, and our fellow Adventurous students haven't treated her much better. It's all Rose's fault, she believes all that crud Principal Hale's been telling us all about and pretends to like us. Total hypocrite." Rose? Why would she do this? "If all this is true, I'm gonna go give that wicked fairy a piece of my mind!" I approached her desk showing no mercy. "Hello, friend." She turned around. "Oh, hey Katy!" I leaned on her desk. "Don't you give me that innocent act, I know your game, and you're gonna pay for it." Rose moved a chair over so I could sit down. "I don't know what 'game' you're talking about, but I do want to warn you. I know you have feelings for Flynn, and I just saw you talking to those wannabes. They can't be trusted, they're always giving us dirty looks in the hallways. Honestly, they act so perfect and proper, but no one, not even someone of royal bloodline could ever achieve that level of perfection. They're hiding something behind those little crowns, and I don't trust them one bit." I couldn't believe it. "Well you know what? Maybe I'll join those suspicious princesses!" I stormed out of the room, Amber followed me. "Wait, where are you going?" I told her how I didn't want to deal with Rose's sudden change of attitude and there was no way I'd stay with Adventurous. Amber sighed. "Katy, you're such a sweet girl, don't do something just because I did it. Besides, I know the Royallys. You won't last five minutes, I could barely handle it, I had to flash my tiara everywhere because they flat out forgot I was one of them." I looked down the hall towards the office. "Do you really want to set up trouble for yourself? You saw what happened when I switched, and the day isn't even over yet. I can't go back, I can only go forward, but things will only get worse from there." It seemed like all hope was lost for Amber. Then I had an idea. "Why pick sides? We should start our own house! And it can be open to anyone who wants to join, whether they're Royally or Adventurous, and then we can rule the school!" Amber started to consider my idea. "I like it, but we're gonna need more recruits in order to rise to ultimate power. The dream team." I nodded. "Who can we trust to be a part of it, though?" We walked back into class. Amber stood in front of the room and was about to speak, I pulled her aside. "No, we can't just let anyone in. We need to keep this a secret for now, so only people that we can really trust. Maybe Flynn?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "No good, something weird's up with him. How about Katelyn?" Katrina walked over to us. "Hey, Amber, you were roommates with my sister, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, we were just about to ask her..." Katrina cut in. "She's driving me crazy! The Royally house is losing their minds! I know I'm not supposed to talk to you guys, but I overheard you from outside. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Just please, let me in on this." We both smiled. "Awesome! Now we just need a couple more members, and we can make things right!" The bell rang. Lunch. "This makes things easier, we can get loads of people to join us in the cafeteria."


	12. Chapter 11

**I just started a summer workshop, and my play for my drama class is coming up, so expect less frequent updates. Still, I've finally hit the plot where Amber and Katy start a rebellion while Flynn and Rose start to lose themselves.**

Rose's POV

I watched in horror as the third house started to take form. Amber, Katy, Katrina, Izabella, Alyssa, Melancholy, Tyler, and Toby all abandoned their houses to join it, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Adventurous House would crash and burn, and then we'd have no chance of beating out those cheating, lying, what am I thinking? This is just wrong, but then again, it's Flynn's fault, right? He's the one who started this mess, and the Royallys, I saw the way those girls acted at just hearing his name called. They all have to be in on it, and Amber, she must've switched to spy on us, and Izabella has connections to the Royallys, and they turned Katy against us, they must be the enemy my parents warned me about! I must take action, I must fight! "Guardian, Unite!" And then, I transformed right in the middle of class. My so-called "friends" from the Party Committee weren't too shocked to see me in my new form, but the others backed away in fear. Sabrina made some jingling noises. Tyler nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she is sort of like you" Something in my brain snapped, and I blasted lightening at them. "Sorry, you two can't interact anymore, house rules!" Tyler backed away and Sabrina hid. Everyone fled the classroom except for Katy. Amber peeked her head through the door. "Katy, come on! She'll pulverize you!" Katy stood in the center of the room motionless while I hovered in front of her, losing all of my sanity. "First you decide to stir up drama, and then you attack innocents? I don't think so!" Fire burst from her hands. The sudden outburst snapped me out of it for a second. "Fire Guardian?" I tried to transform her, but nothing happened. Katy stared at her hands, trying to figure out how she did what she did. "You aren't a Guardian, but you can control fire. How?" She looked at me like I was insane and ran off. I transformed back and slipped out of class. I didn't want to get punished for causing a weird boy and a pixie to have a near-death experience. While I was making my escape, I bumped into Flynn. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Queen of Evil herself. I see you turned my own sister and crush on me, but guess what? I'm not hurt by it, I've learned at this school, it's every man for himself. I only know one thing for certain, I need to take you guys down!" And just like that, the crazy came back. "Just so you know, I tried to get them to back me up, but they started a third house with a couple Royally and Adventurous kids. Now we're both weaker, and they'll try and get in between our battle. If they stop us from fighting, neither of us will take home the glory!" Amber popped up behind us. "That's right, because I know both of you will cave in and join our house, and then we'll all win together!" Flynn folded his arms. "I'm not joining you, you aren't even officially registered, and I know Principal Hale would never allow it." Katy appeared with a written paper. "Turned this in to the office, we're approved! Oh, and guess what? What happened in her office earlier was Rose's magic, so basically that means you hypnotized, used, and therefore, lost all of our respect for you!" Well, did Principal Hale happen to notice that she has some sort of fire magic, yet she's not a guardian? "What are you gonna call this house, anyway?" Amber and Katy looked at each other and nodded. "Disney House!" Flynn slowly clapped. "How creative. You name the house after our school." Amber smirked and looked at the student list. "It describes our house perfectly, we have four princesses, three originally from Royally, one almost placed in Royally, then we have a young scientist, emotion, boy who never grew up, and a skeleton. We're all so different, and yet, we don't want to tear each other apart over some stupid prize. Besides, it's probably just a sheet of stickers or a plastic ring or something." This is a fancy private school, I'm pretty sure the reward is better, but it doesn't matter. Adventurous will still win! I refuse to stand by this! The bell rang, I blew past my three new enemies. I remembered something my mom told me. "A beast can take on a human form, and they will try to get as close to you as possible to gain your trust and attack. In order to see it in it's true form, touch the person you suspect with the Heart. If they truly are a beast, they'll change into their normal form. " Katy's fire, Amber's hair, the fact that they're trying to get me to join them, they must be beasts that Cornelia sent to kidnap me, I knew it! The other Guardians are supposedly at this school, but where are they?


	13. Chapter 12

**Here we go! Chapter 12!**

Amber's POV

I sat down at the piano in the music room and started to play. I didn't exactly know what I was playing, just pressing the keys and listening to the notes flow together. For a few minutes, I was feeling pretty great. Katy and I broke the mold and even convinced some of our classmates to do the same. Then those good feelings went away when Flynn walked in. The second we made eye contact, I felt like the world turned black and white, and everything was moving in slow motion. The entire class stared as we were both staring at each other. I didn't even know what I was feeling. It was as if part of me wanted to strangle him and the other part wanted to hug him, because the entire situation was just plain eerie. Aside from that, I kept playing. Flynn walked over to the piano and sat down next to me, I ignored him. Then suddenly, the notes started to turn into something familiar, a song I swear I've heard before a long time ago. Flynn must have remembered it, because he started singing. "All those days, watching from the windows. All those years, outside looking in. All that time, never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be!" At that moment, the song started to come back to me. It was I See The Light, a song our mom used to sing to us when we were young. Even though Flynn was driving me insane, I felt compelled to sing along. "And at last I see the light!And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light! And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright! And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you." Our teacher walked over to us. "Excellent work! I was actually going to bring up a lesson on that." How did she know mom's song? "You know this song?" She nodded. "Yes, actually. The lesson will be on songs that were carried over through your families. For example, my daughter is going to perform Part of That World." Whoa, wait a second! Ariel? What is with all these famous teachers? "You know, that song goes way back in your family. It's been said that when a Corona ruler finds their true love, this is the song in their hearts." Flynn looked over at Katy, who glared at him and made it visibly obvious she was turning the volume up on her phone's MP3 player. I kind of felt bad for him. Yeah, he's been acting like a jerk, and Katy's my best friend, and I wouldn't want her to waste her time with my mess of a brother, but he seemed to really like her, and she wasn't giving him the time of day. "Hey, don't sweat it bro. Honestly, if you want her to like you, call this crazy war off and join us at Disney House. Admit it, you don't like what you're doing and you know something weird is going on, and Rose isn't causing it." Flynn shook his head. "You don't understand, Amber. This is really important. I don't really care all that much about the prize anymore, this is about defending our kingdom in war." Huh? "What do you mean? Corona isn't going to war, is it?" Flynn nodded. "I overheard mom and dad talking about it while I was packing, and according to several news reports, there is some serious tension between us and a neighboring kingdom. If I'm going to become king some day, I need to be prepared for threats in the future. That means even if it's just some school contest that went a little out of line because of some crazy fairy, I need to fight for what's right, defend my people, and make smart decisions. Amber, I know this situation isn't nearly as serious, but right now, you're taking the role of the enemy, and I can't side with you if you plan to be neutral. Rose must be overthrown!" While he was going over-the-top, he made a good point. It's important to know what to do if your kingdom goes to war. All of this was worrying me, but I knew that even if I was technically "the enemy" of Royally and Adventurous, I would do everything in my power to help them. All of these kids have good hearts, I know it, I just need to show them that they'll never get anything done if they keep going at each others' throats. I wanted to say something, but I was stopped by some force in me. Instead, I joined the other members of Disney House. There was a silence between us, everyone was aware of the conversation I was having with Flynn. Izabella put her arm around me. "It's alright, Amber. We're here for you. Flynn's gone too far, but he does have a point. We all go here so we can prepare for our futures. And if Corona seriously is going to war, you both need t be ready to support your parents. If anything does go wrong, I can show up with my bow and arrow at any moment to take down the enemy!" I couldn't help but smile, Izzy was really good at cheering me up. "You know, that piano playing of yours is really great. We could start up a band!" I looked over at Flynn. "We sound best together, but he's really serious about this whole competition aspect of school. He probably wouldn't go for it." I looked over at Katy, who flinched when I said Flynn's name. I could tell she wasn't actually listening to music. I sat down next to her. She turned down the volume, apparently she was listening to a song called Immortals. "Hi Amber." I smiled. "What song is that?" She paused and rewound it, unplugged her earbuds, pulled out a second pair and an audio splitter, then plugged them all in. I put in the earbuds and she pressed play. The song pumped through me, and I instantly got up and started dancing. (giving Katy a surprise considering the fact that we were both plugged into the phone) "This is awesome! Is this gonna be your song for class?" She nodded. "It always puts me in a good mood, makes me feel like I'm capable of anything. I can't wait to play it at the Christmas party." Izzy's band idea came back to me. "Hey, how about instead of just making it karaoke, we could have a whole musical theme? Izzy and I were thinking about starting a band, and if we get it together in time, we can play a couple songs, and then you can run the karaoke!" She turned the song off. "Oh my gosh, Amber, you are a genius!"


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm back (again)! My summer homework's almost done, so I have more time to write. Disney Academy's coming to a close soon, this chapter will dig deeper into what's REALLY going on at the school!**

Flynn's POV

I sat alone in the school library, deep in thought. _Is this all worth it? Was I wrong about Rose? Was I wrong about everything?_ Draco and Katelyn sat at my table. "Oh, hi guys." Draco placed a thick, heavy, dusty, really old-looking book on the table. "I was doing a little light reading, and I came across something really interesting that I think you need to see." He passed me the book and I could barely carry it, it had to weigh 500 pounds! I opened it, and the writing on the pages was really small and faded. The pages were all torn and stained, and there were really old photos on the pages of some familiar faces. "Whoa, it's Belle and the Beast, and look, there's Aladdin and Jasmine. Are my parents in here?" Katelyn flipped through the pages. "Everyone's in here. We were looking through this book when we discovered that it's actually a magical database of everyone who's ever lived. We found something interesting, and, before we show it, we need to warn you, don't freak out." Ok, they were kind of scaring me. Katelyn found the pages. On the first one was a picture of all of the heroes in history together, and on the other side, all of the villains, led by a winged blonde woman who looked strangely familiar, although I've never seen her before. "I don't get it. Our parents were once united together to fight off their enemies? And who is she? I've never seen her before." Draco looked around the room to make sure no one was listening. "That is Principal Hale. It turns out, Rose is actually innocent, and she purposely set us up to believe that we're supposed to be enemies with the Adventurous students. She's a power-hungry maniac who searches for kids who might have magic powers, than sends out letters using some weird hypno-magic that messes with the adults so they send us here. Then, at the end of each semester, she steals the powers of every student, then traps them in a magical jewel called the Heart of Meridian. Then she finds more kids and starts the cycle over, this isn't even a school, it's a trap!" Whoa, this is crazy! "I still don't get it, why would she hire heroes as teachers?" Katelyn pointed to Snow White, the librarian. "I'm almost certain they're brainwashed too. We have to tell everyone, there's strength in numbers!" I stopped them. "Wait, what if this is another rumor? I'm not helping you guys spread this around the school unless you can prove it." I jumped when the loudspeaker came on. "Attention students, please report to the auditorium immediately! Today will be a very magical day here at Disney Academy, I'm sure of it!" Principal Hale's tone was very creepy, I didn't trust it. I nodded. "I believe you." So, we got up and started to spread the word, and soon, everyone in the school was on board. All except one. Rose sat in the back, her nose buried in a book. I knew I had to be the one to fix this. After all, I wrongly suspected she was evil. I walked over to her. "Rose, I'm sorry about what happened. Really, I am." Rose ignored me. "And...the Principal is Cornelia Hale!" She fell out of her chair and I helped her up. "What did you just say?" I repeated myself, and she backed away in horror. "So, you didn't do all this, this isn't your fault, and it isn't my fault, it's her doing! Well, we have to stop her!" And just like that, I befriended my "mortal enemy." We all talked about what we should do to overthrow her, when the evil Cornelia came on the loudspeaker again. "Once again, will all students please report to the auditorium? I made the announcement and no one is here."

She's suspicious, we had to think of something fast! Rose took the Heart of Kandrakar in her hand. "I might have an idea, but you'll all have to trust me. Four girls in this room are going to transform into elemental Guardians. I'm not sure who, but I can sense that the remaining Guardians are right here in this room. Now, Guardians, Unite!" Just like that, Kailani, Alyssa, Rose, Raven, and Lavender transformed into Guardians. "Cool! I wonder what our initials spell!" I thought about it for a second, then I burst out laughing. Rose glared at me. "What does it spell?" I continued laughing hysterically. "It spells K.A.R.R.L.! Carrrrrl, that kills people!" Yeah, I need help. Rose smiled. "Ok, K.A.R.R.L., what are your elements?" Kailani looked around the room. "I have no idea what's going ooooon!" Fire burst from her hands. Alyssa started flying. "Wow, this is so cool!" She did a 360 spin and a strong wind swirled around her. "Awesome!" Raven took flight and looked down at the floor. "Let's see, if she's fire, and she's air, that means I must be..." a wave of ocean water formed in the room, we all ran to hide in the corner. "Water! Well, I should've seen that coming!" Lavender looked at a flowerpot, and the near-dead flower in the pot grew to a huge size and bloomed in bright colors. "Whoa! Did I just do that?" So, we had K.A.R.R.L., (still can't get over that name!) all that was left to do was march in there and take Cornelia down! "Princes, grab your swords! Magical beings, fire up your powers! And princesses, why don't you call me some time?" Katy rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "He is such a flirt." She said to herself. Oh no, I was losing her! We all charged into the auditorium. "Principal" Hale could tell we meant business. "Welcome students, now, it is time to..." I pulled my sword out. "Quiet, witch! We all know that this school is a fake, and the only reason we're here is because you want to take our magic away from us! We know everything about you, Cornelia Hale, and we're not letting you get away with it!" A wicked grin formed on her face. "Oh, Flynn, do you and your little friends think you're any match for me? Besides, you're in way over your head, boy. You have no powers to defend yourself, just that flimsy little sword!" I pulled out my frying pan. "I also have a frying pan!" She laughed like crazy. "You amuse me, I might consider making your court jester once I rule over this twisted universe!" Amber and Katy walked forward and stood by me. "Do you really think your powers are enough to stop all of us combined? Besides, it's not like you can hurt any of us, anyway, I've got healing powers, and she has some weird fire magic that came out of nowhere, but hey, it's cool!" Cornelia ignored them. "Where is Rose Olsen!? Show yourself, you can't hide from me forever!" Rose flew into the air. "I'm right here, and so are the other Guardians!" Kailani, Alyssa, Raven, and Lavender joined her, although they weren't exactly great at flying. Cornelia found this hilarious, and on another day, I probably would too, but right now, I only had one thing on my mind: I had to stop her from taking everyone's super unique powers and imprisoning us.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, let's get to it!**

Katy's POV

So there I was, facing off against an evil space fairy. Even though all of my "classmates" were fighting her too, I felt like she was always watching me like a hawk. This was all so new to me, dad always told me it was silly to believe in magic because it doesn't exist, but honestly, I have my doubts. If I apparently have fire powers, it looks like he was wrong, either that or he knew about my powers and was trying to protect me from myself. Whatever the cause, I needed to harness the heat energy and help defeat Cornelia! We all fought as hard as we could with our weapons and magic, but not even an entire class of students could measure up to her strength. Then I remembered something, my closet in my dorm room! Cornelia blasted Flynn with energy from the Heart of Meridian. I helped him up. "Are you alright?" Flynn nodded quickly, the blow took the wind right out of him. "Come on, I know a place we can hide and plan our next strategy." We ducked down and navigated through the crowd, I led him to my dorm. It was almost depressing to be in my room while this was going on, all of Raven's and my own belongings scattered across the floor. I started to worry about her out there, trying to fight off Cornelia with her new powers with no idea how to even use them. _No,_ I told myself. _I have to trust that my friends can handle this without me, even though I'm not that great to begin with. Besides, if anything happens, Amber can heal them, I hope._ I walked to the closet and opened it. Hidden behind my clothes was a red button on the wall. I pressed it, and a panel with a scanner on it rose out of the floor. I placed my hand on it, and the back wall of the closet opened up to a secret passageway. Flynn stared in amazement. "How did you...huh?" I walked into the passageway and he followed me in, the wall closed behind us. "There's something you need to know about my family." When we reached the end of the passageway, we entered my secret room. It was filled with Big Hero 6 posters, and in the center of the room were superhero costumes I secretly made with the 3D printer. Flynn took it all in. "What is this place?" I gestured to an old poster, back when the team first formed. "Meet my family, Flynn. My dad, he's secretly the leader of Big Hero 6." I pulled my hood down, my long black hair swaying. Flynn looked back and forth between the poster and me, and he gasped. "Are you messing with me or something? This is just...what?" I opened the glass case with my first creation. It was pretty simple, a black and red jumpsuit with a pair of lab goggles, just something I threw together. I took it into the changing room and changed into it. I walked out and made a small flame in my hand. "Sonic Boom was kinda cool, but I can get used to this! I can be...Sunfire! Yeah! And Flynn, you can wear this silver armor I made, and use your sword and frying pan as weapons, and you can be...Silver Samurai!" He shrugged and changed into the armor. "Well, how do I look?" I smiled. "Like a real hero. Now, let's get out there." After we left my dorm, we bumped into Tyler. He looked really worried about something, so worried that he didn't question why we were armored up. "Tyler, why aren't you out there fighting?" He started jumping up and down. "Guys, I need your help."

Flynn put his hands on Tyler's shoulders to get him to stop jumping. "What's wrong?" He started panicking. "I'moutofpixiedustsoIcan'tflyandIcan'tfindSabrinaanywhere!" I pieced together what he was saying. "Ok, something about pixies and flies. What does that have to do with anything?" He calmed himself. "No, Sabrina's missing, and I need her in order to fly." Now that makes more sense! "Oh yeah, Sabrina's your pixie, and you need her pixie dust in order to fly, I get it." Tyler stared at his feet. "She's more than just my pixie, she's my best friend, we've been by each other's side since the very beginning, you know?" Flynn and I exchanged glances and nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Tyler smiled. "Another important thing, pixies can send out distress signals, if we can find her, she can send that signal to her mom, and then she'll know that something's going on here, and boom, we have the heroes of the past reunited to come help us beat Cornelia!" The loudspeaker came on. "I wouldn't move an inch if I were you three!" We froze in place. "You can try and run from me, but there's no escape!" The loudspeaker turned off. Flynn looked around the halls. "Ok, I say we split up and look for Sabrina. Cornelia can't get all three of us if we're in different locations." We went our separate ways. My first instinct was to look in history class, since that was the last place I saw her. I walked into the room and scanned the area for security cameras. Once I found it, I blasted it with a fireball. "Sabrina? Are you still in here? It's me, Katy, the girl who sits in the back and barely talks. If you're here, can you please respond?" I heard the sound of jingling bells. "Sabrina?" The bells got louder. "Uh, can you keep doing that?" I closed my eyes and listened to the bells. I walked in the direction of the sound until I bumped into something, the closet. I opened the door, and Sabrina flew out. "Ok, to make a long story short, Principal Hale's twisted evil, and we need your help to defeat her. Tyler said you can send distress signals to other pixies, can you do that?" She nodded then stopped flapping her wings, she fell to the floor. I cringed as I watched her fall, expecting her to hit down hard, but at the last possible second, she flew back up to my level. "Did it work?" More bells. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you. I only just learned recently that you even exist. Sorry." Sabrina smiled, and it was almost as if I could read her thoughts. _It's alright, I can tell you have a bright future, you just need a little guidance._ I nodded. "Let's go, we need to find Flynn and Tyler." We navigated the halls cautiously, knowing Cornelia was watching us constantly, even with the insanity going on in the auditorium. I decided to try and contact them using sound. I created a small spark and rubbed it against the wall to create a hissing noise. Flynn came running over after he heard the sparks through the walls. "Katy! You're ok! And you found Sabrina!" I shushed him. "Cornelia might hear us. We have to find Tyler and get back out there to help our friends." Tyler came very quietly from behind me, and I jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He and Sabrina had a private conversation that I didn't understand. Then Sabrina sprinkled pixie dust on us. We jumped into the air and took flight. "Whoa! We're flying, and without rocket thrusters!" Tyler pointed down the hall. "Come on, we have a sorceress to defeat!" We flew as fast as possible, and then, something strange happened. A large blue portal opened in front of us. We were flying too fast to stop ourselves from tumbling in. When we landed, we ended up in a place far from Disney Academy: Meridian.


	16. Chapter 15

**Time for chapter 15, let's wrap this up! (Well, not yet, but, we're getting there)**

Rose's POV

"Don't give her the satisfaction, girls! Become one with your elements! Quintessence!" I blasted Cornelia with electricity. "Altogether!" Kailani, Alyssa, Raven, and Lavender added their elements to my quintessence energy beam and blasted her with the power of all five Guardians. It still wasn't very effective. "Everyone, join in!" And, from there, everything went crazy. Katelyn and Katrina rode in a magic carpet and knocked Cornelia off the stage. Katrina snickered. "It's a whole new world for you, Principal Hale!" Toby started going through his backpack, looking for potions. "I can't find anything useful. Lucy, do you have anything?" She pulled out a flask of Beast Essence. "Nope, nothing!" She tossed it aside, not realizing she threw it at Draco. The flask shattered and he turned into a beast. He sighed. "Really, Lucy? Really?" She turned around. "Whoops! Uh, I can fix this, maybe." Draco stood up. "Not yet, this could give us an advantage!" He charged at Cornelia. She sighed, bored. "Oh please." Then she made vines burst out of the ground and tie him up. "Are you even trying? This is pathetic!" Izabella pulled out her bow and arrow. "Trust me, it's not over yet!" She shot a bunch of arrows at her, but she deflected them with her powers. She's impossible to beat! "If there's anything we haven't tried yet, let me know!" Jack rubbed his hands together and a glowing yellow orb formed in his hands. "Maybe she just needs an attitude adjustment!" He threw it at her head, and she started smiling. "Caleb was so cute when he was young." Caleb? Where have I heard that name before? I'll figure it out later, she's distracted! "Attack!" Maybe I shouldn't have shouted, that snapped her out of it. Melancholy cried to herself. "Your plan failed, Jack, it's so sad." Kristi ran in. "Hey guys! I found the Fairy Godmother's old wand! What'd I miss? Ooh, is this a party?" Amber stared in disbelief. "Have you been living underground all this time!? How do you not know what's going on here!? Your sister is giving her life to protect us, and you had no idea any of this was happening!? We've been worried sick about you!" Izaballa pulled her aside. "Whoa, Amber, where is this coming from?" A tear fell down her cheek. "Flynn and Katy, they never came back."

Tinker Bell's POV

It was just an ordinary day in Neverland, nothing exciting was really happening. At least until I got this sharp pain in my head. It was Sabrina's distress signal, she was in trouble! But, Disney Academy is supposed to have guaranteed safety, what could possibly be happening to her? The pain only got worse, until I realized where she was. Somehow, she ended up in the dungeons of the Meridian castle! How she got there, I don't know, but I knew I had to do whatever it takes to save her. I knew one of these days, the Force of Light would reunite, and judging by my increasing pain, that time had come. Without wasting another minute, I headed to London to tell Peter and Wendy what was going on.

Peter's POV

I was sitting alone in Tyler's room. While it's great that he got accepted into Disney Academy, I missed having him around. He reminded me so much of my old life in Neverland, before I gave it all up to be with Wendy. Then, I saw a light in the distance approaching the window. I opened it and looked closer, it was Tink! What was she doing here? She flew in and landed on the windowsill. "Peter, we have a problem. Sabrina's in danger, and knowing her, that means Tyler must be in trouble too, we have to go to Meridian!" Meridian? I haven't heard that word ever since the big war between the heroes villains decades ago! "She's in the dungeon, we have to go now!" I nodded. "I'll tell Wendy, then we just need to get in contact with Will and the other guardians." We went downstairs and filled Wendy in on what was going on. "Well, I lost contact with Will years ago, I don't know how we'll be able to find her."

Third Person POV

From there, Peter and Wendy managed to contact Merida, who got in touch with Alice and the Mad Hatter, who told Jack and Sally Skellington, who contacted Ariel and Eric, who then passed the message to Jack Sparrow, who told Aladdin and Jasmine, (Confused yet? It gets better!) who talked to Belle and the Beast, who then passed it on to Cinderella, who told Rapunzel and Flynn, who got in contact with Lilo, who told Snow White, who passed it along to Riley, who passed it to Hiro. It was the end of the line, and still, no one knew where to find Will. All but one.

Hiro's POV

"No, Riley, I told you, I don't know where she is! I know, I'm worried too. Talk to you soon. Bye." I couldn't believe it, after I had sworn to myself I'd never speak of Will again, she comes back into my life. The girl falls off the face of the earth, and of all people, I'm the only one who has her phone number. As worried as I am about Sabrina, I really didn't want to talk to Will again. The tragedy that happened at our last battle with Cornelia was all her fault. None of what happened on that Meridian battlefield would have happened if our stories never crossed paths, but unfortunately, they did. Honey Lemon walked into my room. "Hey Hiro, what's wrong?" I sighed. "Tinker Bell's daughter is trapped in the Meridian dungeon, and the only way to save her is for me to talk to Will." She frowned. "I know it hurt you, it hurt all of us too, but it was an accident, she didn't mean any of it." I stared down at the floor. "Even if it was an accident, there's nothing she can do to make it up to me. There's no replacement on Earth. What's done is done, and there's no way she can fix it." Honey put her hand on my shoulder. "You should call her, it's what a true hero would do. Let me know how it goes, ok?" I nodded and she left the room. I picked up my phone, opened my contacts, and scrolled down. Way at the bottom was Will Olsen. The picture of her hasn't been updated since I saw her last, we were about twenty. I hesitantly tapped her name and waited for her to pick up. "Hello? Who is this?" I gulped. "Will? It's Hiro, we have a problem."


	17. Chapter 16

**Time to get started on Chapter 16!**

Amber's POV

I was hiding in the corner with Izabella. I know, I should've been out there whacking Cornelia with my frying pan, but I couldn't help but break down. I was really worried, they went off somewhere in the school. Tyler went to look for Sabrina, and I told him to try and find them while he was upstairs, but he didn't come back either. "Flynn, wherever you are, please be ok. I'm sorry I thought this whole thing was your fault, it wasn't, you were just doing what any great leader would do in hard times, and now, now you're out there, without me." Cornelia walked up behind us. "You miss your brother, don't you? Well, I can arrange for you to see him again!" She held out her hand, and the glowing blue jewel on her necklace hovered above it. A portal opened behind us. She pushed Izzy and I in, and it closed. I landed on my back, while Izzy came headfirst onto the hard concrete floor of the palace. "Ow, my head, where are we?" I looked around at the prison cells, with shadowy figures behind them, and I know I've seen these shadows before. I wrapped my hair around Izzy's head. "Uh, Amber, what are you doing?" I told her to sit still and I sand the Healing Incantation. Once I finished, I removed my hair and she stood up. "Whoa, you healed me, how?" I stood up. "When the kingdom of Corona first rose to power, the queen, my grandmother, fell ill. She was pregnant with my mom at the time, but if she wasn't cured soon, she would die. So, the king and the royal guard searched the woods for a magic golden flower with healing abilities that was rumored to have grown from a sundrop centuries ago. Sure enough, there it was. The queen drank a broth made from the flower, and it passed on to my mom, giving her hair the same magic abilities as the flower, and now, the gene passed down to me." Izzy smiled. "Cool origin story! My mom turned her family into bears!" Ok...that's a new one! I walked through the dark and creepy dungeon, trying to be as quiet as possible. I looked at the shadows out of the corner of my eye. Some looked like people, others, animal-like creatures. Either way, I didn't want to get close enough to find out. I heard a from behind me. "Psst! Amber! Over here!" I turned around and slowly approached the cell, I motioned for Izabella to follow me. I looked inside. "Who's there?" Out of the shadows emerged Flynn, who was for whatever reason wearing a futuristic suit of armor. "Flynn! You're ok!" He shushed me. "Not so loud, they might hear us." Who are "they?" Another blue portal opened. "Cornelia's coming, run for it!" We ran away from the portal. We got our weapons ready. (Well, weapon and cooking utensil) Bring it on, Cornelia! Only it wasn't Cornelia, it was an entire crowd of people.

My parents and Izzy's mom burst from the group. "Oh my goodness, Amber, what are you doing here?" My mom hugged me then checked me for injuries. I sighed, sometimes she went kind of overboard, but it felt pretty good to see my parents again. I had this feeling that everything would turn out ok. I smiled, something I usually didn't do around my family. Dad was the only one who really understood my need for freedom from everyday palace life, I inherited his more rebellious side, but it seemed like mom was starting to see my point of view too. I may be a girl, and a princess, but that doesn't mean it's right for me to be locked up in chains, protected from the dangers of life, given a higher status than people more talented than me just because of my bloodline. "What are you girls doing here? And where's Sabrina?" Sabrina's here too? She must be in another one of these cells. Izabella pointed to Flynn's cell. "Here's something you don't know." Flynn walked back out of the shadows. My parents stared in shock. "Hey mom, hey dad, don't ask about the metal suit, Katy made it." A man with messy black hair forced himself out of the crowd. "Where is she!?" Flynn looked around. "One of these cells, I didn't see where Cornelia took her." A woman with bright red hair, and I mean RED, like, unnatural red, just like Rose's, stood next to Merida. "Where is that drama queen, anyway?" I had to tell everyone the truth. "Attention, concerned parents! Disney Academy is no ordinary school, it's not even a real school. Principal Hale tracks down kids with special powers and "accepts" them into the school. She then uses hypnotizing magic on the parents so they send their children to her school without a fight. She hold a contest, separating the "students" into two groups, Royally and Adventurous. She lies to the students, telling them what they want to hear, and at the end of the semester, she absorbs all of the students into the Heart of Meridian, now having access to their powers, and she starts the cycle over again. And who is this Principal Hale? It's none other than Cornelia! She's the one who sent us all here!" Izzy nodded. "It's true, mum, she transformed into a fairy, and a younger lady." Will looked around at the cells, as if knowing every prisoner from a single glance. I would hate to have that knowledge! "I don't think Rose is here." Flynn shook his head. "From what I understand, she and the other Guardians are still at the school." She exchanged glances with the other former Guardians and her husband, and this stinky green alien who I just noticed was there. Ok, wow, he really smells bad, don't they ever bathe him? I hope they don't have a dog, it would probably smell just as awful! "Taranee, try to telepathically communicate with Rose. I'll try to figure out how to get these cells open." Will, Irma, Cassidy, and Hay Lin tried to converge their magic on the cell. "We need Fire and Earth!" Taranee blasted at the door with one hand, still trying to keep her focus on Rose. So, there I was, in a cold and creepy dungeon on another planet, feeling totally useless. I couldn't save Flynn, I couldn't even go home and forget this ever happened, and if I did, I'd feel nothing but guilt for leaving my new friends behind to go back to my normal life while they're out saving the universe. Right now, there was nothing left for me to do. I was stuck.


	18. Chapter 17

**The final showdown with Cornelia is approaching! Will the chosen four defeat her and become legendary?**

Flynn's POV

So, I sat there in a cold, hard, prison cell with four-out-of-five elements blasting at the bars, and failing. Then, I heard a familiar female voice echo from above me. "That's never going to work. The bars are indestructible, but, the floor isn't!" I heard the sound of a roaring fire, it continued to get louder, and then, a circle of the ground glowed red, and Katy burst out. Somehow, even covered in dirt, she still looked beautiful. She ran to her dad and they hugged. "You used your fire." She nodded. "I don't understand, you lied, you said magic isn't real, but I have it, and how do I have powers, where did they come from?" He smiled. "I'll explain everything you want to know later, now it's time to defend ourselves." She walked to my cell and fired up her powers. Hiro stopped her. "Wait, don't use all your energy at once." She looked at me with her dark brown eyes, and I was in a trance of some sort. "Flynn, Prince Flynn of Corona, is worth the risk." Before I knew it, she was tunneling under the bars at the the speed of light, burning through the ground. "Come on, Flynn!" I took one look at the dirt tunnel and felt nauseous. If there's one thing I hate, it's dirt. But, my friends needed me, so I just closed my eyes and pretended I was riding a pretty pony while I crawled through. Once I climbed out, I was pulled into a group hug with my parents, Amber, and Katy. (Yes!) Katy looked around. "I still have to free Tyler and Sabrina." She almost collapsed, but I caught her. "You used too much of your fire." Katy coughed, as if she were breathing fire. "No, I can fight, I can still..." She passed out. And, cue the dad. "Katy, Katy wake up, wake up! What have you done?" It was like I couldn't speak, part of me wanted to defend myself, but I didn't have the heart to say anything back. "I...I'm so sorry Mr. Hamada. If it makes you feel any better, Amber can save her, right Amber?" She nodded and placed her hair on Katy. She sang the Healing Incantation, and Katy got back up as if nothing happened. "You saved my life." Amber smiled. "What are friends for?" A portal opened, and Cornelia burst out. "Well, hello old friends! Look who broke out of their cages!" Rose was sneaking behind her. She winked at me and flew to Tyler and Sabrina's cells. "It's been ages since I've seen you all. Will, you haven't aged a day, reminds me of when we were young, I almost hate to destroy you." Rose pulled out a hair pin and picked the locks. Cornelia was still clueless to what was going on. "Oh my goodness, Snow White, wow, you look almost as pathetic as you did all those years ago." So, while Snow White borrowed my dad's frying pan and taught Cornelia a lesson in pain, Rose opened a portal and Izabella, Tyler, and Sabrina went back to Disney Academy to help out the other victims of the Earth Guardian. She motioned for us to come through, but then Cornelia closed it. "You almost escaped me, but next time, don't use a method that I have even stronger control over than you." She slowly approached Rose menacingly. Her necklace lit up with a blinding white light. Rose started to glow, and a force pulled her closer and closer to the Heart of Meridian. She tried her hardest to fight it. "Save yourselves, run! Don't worry about me!" After everything that happened, I knew I had to save Rose. I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away. At that moment, I started to glow too, and now the jewel was pulling me in. Katy didn't think twice, and she ran to me and grabbed my hand. The light only passed on to her. Amber grabbed onto Katy. We were about to be pulled in, I was so scared I couldn't breathe, but at the last second, I had an idea, something I remembered from the book Draco and Katelyn showed me. "CORNELIA, I DON'T THINK LILLIAN WOULD APPROVE OF THIS!" Her eyes widened in shock, maybe if I had this idea a little sooner I could've saved us, but it was too late.

The Heart of Meridian, officially the weirdest place I've ever visited. I've gotta say, though, it's way bigger on the inside, we weren't the only people in there. There were a bunch of kids who looked a couple years older than me, 17, 18, some might have even been 20. I'm guessing these were all Disney Academy "graduates." There were also three adults in there, one was a man who sort of looked like an older version of me. He had brown hair, and judging by the length, he's been in here for a long time, unable to get a haircut. He also had green eyes, just like mine. Kinda freaky. Then there was a woman with platinum blonde hair in twisted pigtails with two golden rings dangling from the ends. She had a gold tiara with a red gem in the center and a blue gown. The last was a Guardian, who was transformed, and for whatever reason lying on the ground unconscious. She had really long black hair, and she wasn't moving. At all. The place itself was just really weird, it seemed to go on forever, just, endless blue magic energy was everywhere. I would've thought it was the coolest thing ever on any other day. "Rose, how did you get out the last time?" She frowned. "That was the Heart of Kandrakar, the Heart of Meridian is way stronger, it won't work." I thought about it. If Cornelia targets kids with special powers, and if the others imprisoned in here are her former students, then they should have powers that can merge with Rose's Quintessence. "Everyone, use your magic, if you combine your powers we can all get out of here!" So, blasts of energy went all over the place. I have no idea what most of it was, but I could recognize the blonde woman's magic as the same light that I saw in the Heart. At that moment, I don't even know what happened, I have no memory of it, but I woke up in a hospital bed. When I sat up, it felt like I broke five bones. I had bruises all over me, and a really bad headache. I looked around the room, there was no one there. That was when I started to question whether or not the whole thing had been a crazy dream. Then Baymax walked in to check on me. Nope, not a dream!

 **One more chapter to go!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Time for the final chapter! Pay close attention, there's setup for Disney Academy II in here.**

Katy's POV

I woke up in a hospital room. A few seconds ago I was trapped in the Heart of Meridian, blasting it with my fire, and I somehow ended up here. I sat up, feeling weak. beside me were two other beds, Amber and Rose were fast asleep. Wasabi walked in. "Hey Katy, how are you feeling?" I tried to get out of bed, bad idea. "Ow, my back really hurts. What happened?" He sat at the edge of my bed. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is you and your friends not only stopped Cornelia, but she came back to her senses. She stopped her reign of terror, set all the fallen heroes free, Queen Elyon has returned to power on Meridian, and now she reunited with her old boyfriend. Unfortunately, all of the other villains trapped in Meridian, and their children, have escaped into our world." I took this all in. Then I realized something. "What would cause her to have a sudden change of heart?" Wasabi explained that one of the reasons Cornelia turned against the other Guardians is because her little sister, Lillian, was accidentally blasted by Will's Quintessence, and being a normal human, she couldn't survive it. Cornelia felt that after what happened, even though it was accidental, Will didn't deserve to be the Keeper. So, she went to Meridian, overthrew her childhood friend, the Queen, and freed all of the prisoners and joined forces with them. In the war of heroes and villains that took place when I was a baby, the villains were locked up in that creepy old dungeon again, along with Cornelia. Somehow, she escaped, tricked Caleb into giving her the Heart of Meridian, absorbed him and Elyon, and Disney Academy was born. "When Flynn reminded Cornelia of her sister, she realized that if Lillian were alive right now, she would be very upset to see her attacking innocent people. Sort of like what happened with...never mind." I could tell he was about to say something about mom. Whenever I would ask dad or anyone about her, they always had that same tone in their voice. I really wish they would just tell me what happened. I'm sure I can handle the truth, I am a genius, after all. Weeks later, we all went back into the creepy, abandoned, Disney Academy. No one was sure what to do with it. There was talk of demolishing it and turning it into a parking lot. Others wanted to make it an apartment building or a retirement home. One person even suggested for it to become the world's largest McDonald's! (Ok, I have to admit, that sounds pretty epic!) I looked around. While it was never a real school and we all nearly died here, it was kind of fun in a way. A school where anyone can be anything, we get to meet new people, learn more about the world, and write our own stories. I mean, who's to say that the nerdy girl and handsome prince can't become superheroes and end up falling in love? Or that a young pirate can't become a magical water fairy? Or that it's possible to make friends with emotions? The laws of science say all of this is wrong, but it feels so right! "Everyone, why can't we make Disney Academy a real high school?" Belle shrugged. "I guess we could, but we'd need teachers, a new principal, and most importantly, students!" I raised my hand. "I'm willing to go here.' Toby raised his hand. "Me too." Soon, the entire room was filling with volunteers to be students and teachers.

Third Person POV

Everyone pitched in to clean up the school. From there, Snow White became the school's new principal, Cinderella became vice principal, and Aurora was the secretary. Riley was chosen to be the school guidance counselor, Hercules continued to teach history while Ariel was still the music teacher. The Mad Hatter taught English while Peter taught Pixie (with assistance from Tink). Will taught magic, while Hiro taught science (oh boy, this could be bad). Finally, Belle became the librarian and Merida taught Physical Education. As for the students, there were no more houses, and the dorms were shuffled so the barrier between Royally and Adventurous would be broken. Amber and Raven were paired up, Flynn shared a room with Toby, Katy with Sabrina, and Rose with Emma. As for the Christmas party, it was a huge success. Amber and Flynn stole the show with "When Will My Life Begin?" Then Izabella performed a rock cover of "Touch The Sky." Katy joined them for electric accompaniment for "Immortals," and finally, Rose and the other Guardians sang a parody of "We Are W.I.T.C.H." called "We Are K.A.R.R.L." (causing the untimely death of Flynn by laughter.)

Flynn's POV

Hey, I'm still alive here. But really, "We are, we are, we are K.A.R.R.L.! We are, we are!" Just try and sing that with a straight face!

Third Person POV

Anyway...it was a fun filled night of great music, new friendships, and, this next part unfortunately happened. Back to you, Katy.

Katy's POV

Thank you. So, at that moment, I felt pretty great. For the first time in my entire life, a crowd of people was watching me, cheering me on, and I didn't feel like hiding in a corner! It was a wonderful, magical, holiday spirited night, until Amber let her hair down. The second she unwrapped the pink string keeping her 12 inch tall ponytail in, there was hair everywhere. I looked over at Flynn, who had a full glass of punch, walking towards a piece of Amber's hair. For some reason, I felt the need to do something. I got up from my DJ station and ran over. "Flynn, look out!" I crashed into him, making him spill punch all over my dad. "Flynn!? Why did you do that!?" Flynn was speechless. "It was an accident, dad! I ran into him, and he spilled it!" He nodded nervously. "I saw Flynn about to trip over Amber's hair, I was trying to prevent him from spilling it on you." Will walked over. "She's right, you know." There was a strong amount of awkwardness in the air, so Flynn and I walked away. At first they were just talking, then it turned to yelling, and then, everyone in the room dropped everything to watch them argue. "No, I don't care if it was an accident, it really hurt me!" Flynn couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "All this over punch? I've heard of overreacting but...I said that out loud, didn't I?" I walked off, I needed to stop this now before it got any worse. I got up on the stage and took the mic, the entire room was shouting now. This was the complete opposite of Christmas! I started to think this might be a bad idea, but before I completely dropped the idea, I started to sing "Last Christmas." Quietly at first, but I slowly started to get louder. Dad heard someone singing and he looked over at the stage. "Everyone quiet! Listen!" I froze and stopped singing. Melanie started crying. "She stopped singing, and she sounded so beautiful too." Katelyn nodded. "Melanie's right, keep going, Katy!" Amber, Flynn, and Rose ran onstage. "Will you guys help me?" Amber picked up her guitar, Flynn took the drums, and Rose went to the second microphone stand. After we finished performing, everyone forgot what they were fighting about. Dad turned to Will. "You know, maybe I did overreact. I mean, you never meant any harm, I just really miss her." He wasn't upset about Flynn, (ok. maybe a little) this has to do with mom, I'm sure of it.

Epilogue

Hiding in the shadows, roaming through the streets, the shadows you see are iconic, but not for the good things they did, rather, the evil things. Now they are much older, but that doesn't matter, a new generation is among us, and they have some new tricks up their sleeves, and they will stop at nothing to sabotage the young heroes. But first, they must survive a difficult, horrible challenge: high school.


End file.
